Boredom
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: *Summary inside* All I have to say is ***WARNING!*** Has Cross-dressing, Smut, Smut, Naughty stuff LAWLZ And if you don't like that then don't click this, SHIZAYA FOR THE WIN BABYYYYYYY! Rated M for reason :3


Boredom!

Summary: Just some smut I found on my computer :) Shizaya Smut for that matter.

Actual Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in Izaya's apartment, and Izaya gets a little bored, now a bored Izaya is a very bad thing. So what does he decide to do? Bother Shizuo, sexually bother Shizuo. :3 will Shizuo keep his cool? Or will he succumb to Izaya and his body? Muhahaha! *nosebleed*

I think this is the SEXIEST thing I have EVER made! And of course it is a Shizaya.

Izaya: I am very naughty :)

Me: Yes, Yes you are

Shizuo: XIzayaLoverX doesn't own any of us!

Izaya stares at the empty chat room on the screen; he looks and sees his reflection. He decides to play with his hair a little, but that doesn't solve his boredom. He pulls his gaze away from the boring screen to stare at his blonde-headed lover, who is happily sitting on the couch, enjoying the T.V. Izaya smirks, and turns back to the screen. Making sure he has the sexiest Uke face there is, he arises from the swirly chair and stalks over to the un-suspecting blonde. Sitting in his lap, Shizuo pulls his eyes away from the screen of the T.V. to look at the smaller male seated in his lap. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Shizuo narrows his eyes at him. Izaya slides his finger along Shizuo's jaw line, Shizuo grabs his wrist and stops the movement. "And I ask again, . . . .DOING?" Shizuo is now glaring at Izaya. Izaya smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh nothing Dear…Just admiring your face." Shizuo raises an eyebrow in confusion. Shizuo throws Izaya off of his lap and onto the other side of the couch.

"Well you can do it over there, without disturbing me and touching me." Izaya pouts at the blonde, crawling toward him on all fours.

"B-But shizu-chan…Don't you want me to touch you?" Shizuo scoots away.

"Not right now. Not really." Shizuo puts his attention back on the T.V. and ignores the pouting raven beside him. Izaya's face twist into a smirk and he stares at the remote beside Shizuo, he reaches for it and snatches it. It goes unnoticed by Shizuo, but Izaya flips the channel. Shizuo quickly twist his head toward Izaya, glaring at him with fire in his eyes. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE FLEA!" Izaya smirks.

"Come get it." Izaya drops it into the back of his pants, smirks widening in victory. Shizuo sneers at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Izaya gets off of the couch and shakes his ass at Shizuo. "Come on Shizu-chan, come get it!" Shizuo glares at his ass.

"I know what you are trying to do Flea, and I am not going to go get that remote." Izaya's smirk vanishes and is replaced by a frown.

"Are you REALLY sure you don't want the remote? I mean, this is the History channel and all…You certainly don't want to watch that now do you? And you obviously don't want to get up and flip the channel using the buttons on the T.V." Izaya smiles innocently at him. Shizuo's eyes grow wide and he rushes for Izaya's ass, Izaya starts to run, and jumps over the couch. Shizuo on his trail, Izaya laughs at him, but Shizuo tackles him to the ground and reaches into his pants. Izaya blushes, not entirely expecting Shizuo to actually do it. Shizuo curses as the remote slides further down Izaya's pants, and he just takes Izaya's pants completely off. Izaya blushes redder, and attacks Shizuo, reaching into his own pant leg before Shizuo could. He takes the remote and gets off the floor, clad in only his boxers and shirt, he runs into the bedroom.

"DAMMIT FLEA! Come back here!" Shizuo runs after him, and into the bed room. Izaya jumps onto the bed, and Shizuo grabs onto his legs. Pulling Izaya toward him, he smirks as Izaya yells. He falls forward onto the flailing raven, grabbing the remote from Izaya's hands. Izaya curses loudly at him, as Shizuo leaves the room with a large smile on his face.

"Ok so that plan failed, what now?" Izaya walks to the closet. "I must have something sexy in here!" Izaya searches through all of his clothing, finding dresses. He puts them up to himself, and clicks his tongue at them all. "They are not sexy enough!" Izaya throws them back into the closet…And spots it. A short black dress, he grabs it from the closet and he also grabs the lacey panties that go along with it. He puts all the stuff on, along with some fishnet leggings, Izaya grabs some high heels and puts them on his feet. Walking in front of the mirror, he poses, smiling. "If this doesn't get Shizu-chan then I will just have to run around naked…Teeheehee." Izaya steps out of the room, and spots Shizuo, on the couch in the exact same spot. Izaya steps past him, making sure Shizuo sees him. Shizuo follows him with his eyes, blood trickling from his nose. Izaya walks into the kitchen, and grabs some cherries; he walks back into the living room. Sitting on the recliner, he sticks a cherry into his mouth, making quite the show of it. Shizuo can't take his eyes off of him, mouth agape. Izaya gazes at him, in a seductive way. "What? See something you like?" Shizuo nods. "Oh Shizuo…You are drooling." Izaya seductively smiles at him. Shizuo closes his mouth and wipes the drool away.

"I-Izaya…W-Whhy? The Dress…" Izaya smiles.

"What I can't dress sexily when we are at home?" Izaya mocks a gasp. "I thought you would like it…Do you?" Izaya stretches his leg out. "Tell me. Do you Shizuo?" Shizuo nods again, not being able to form words. Izaya gets up from the recliner and strides over to the mesmerized blonde, sitting in his lap. Shizuo stares at his body in amazement. Izaya chuckles. "You can touch it, it is yours after all." Shizuo begins to touch all over Izaya's body, until he starts to slide Izaya's dress up. Then Izaya stops his hand, waving his finger in front of Shizuo's face. "Eh Eh! ~ Shizu-chan. You naughty boy, not yet." Shizuo pouts a little. "But soon I promise… didn't you want to watch T.V.?" Shizuo picks up the remote and throws it at the T.V. successfully smashing the screen. He lifts Izaya into his arms and runs to the bedroom with him. Tossing Izaya on the bed, he crawls on top of him. And captures Izaya's lips, hotly kissing him, Izaya kisses back. Shizuo pushes into Izaya's mouth and explores his mouth, Izaya's tongue and his play. Until god forbid, oxygen breaks up the make-out session, and they pull apart, both panting. Shizuo unzips Izaya's dress, and starts sliding up the end of it. Shizuo grins at the panties, and Izaya blushes deeply.

"Panties? Damn Izaya…" Shizuo kisses Izaya's thigh, Izaya moans at the contact.

"Shut up and just enjoy it." Izaya manages to get out, Shizuo pulls the panties down. And kisses Izaya's erection.

"I am enjoying it…" Shizuo smirks as Izaya lets out a loud moan. Izaya reaches down and grips Shizuo's blonde locks, lightly pulling them as Shizuo licks his erection. Izaya feels like he is about to cum, but Shizuo pulls away. Izaya whimpers at the loss, but Shizuo takes off his pants and boxers, grabbing lube from the bed table. He coats three of his fingers with the lube, he puts one into Izaya's entrance. Izaya moans, and throws his head back, pleasure washing over him. Shizuo takes in the sight of the Flea, and inserts the other finger, scissoring them around. Izaya covers his mouth with the back of his hand, blush growing greatly. Shizuo smirks down at him, and puts the other finger in, searching for Izaya's sweet spot. When he finds it Izaya arches up and moans his name.

"MmmmAhhhh! Shizuoooh! Again! Again!" Shizuo smiles and thrust his fingers into Izaya's sweet spot. "Mmmm So close!" Shizuo chuckles and pulls his fingers out. Lubing himself up, he stares at Izaya's blushing face. He thrust in when Izaya gives him a nod, aiming for Izaya's prostate, he hits it dead on. Izaya arching each time he does. "Haaa Shizu-Chaan! Haaarrrder! I want it Ahhh Harder!" Shizuo smiles.

"With pleasure…Slut." Shizuo starts to thrust in harder and harder, with more speed then before.

"OH GOD! Sooo Good! Ahhh! Shizuoo So good! Ahhh!" Shizuo can't help but sadistically smile at the moaning flea.

"Damn slut." Shizuo laughs. "Moaning like that." He thrust in harder now.

"Shizuooo…About to…AHHHH!" Izaya arches his back perfectly as he cums all over Shizuo's stomach. Shizuo continues to ram in, until he cums, then he pulls out. Falling beside his lover, and turning his head toward the panting and gasping raven. "You look beautiful Flea…" Shizuo strokes Izaya's cheek. Izaya closes his eyes.

"Shut up Shizu-chan." Izaya leans his head on Shizuo's chest.

"No really, you do. I am not lying to you." Shizuo smiles. "But tell me something Izaya, why?"

"Why what?" Izaya looks up at him in confusion.

"Why would you go to such lengths to grab my attention?" Shizuo pets Izaya's hair.

"Well I was bored." Izaya smirks into Shizuo's chest, hugging him.

"Figured."

"And…I love you. So why else would I parade around the house in a fucking dress?" Izaya blushes. "And panties." Shizuo tries not to laugh.

"I love you too Flea, and you looked sexy, and you still do." Izaya smiles at that. Then closes his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
